The End
by Avia Sinarael
Summary: They meet a bat. Scrap metal and get scrapped.  Note : I can't really summarize.


Jail-break

BP When we woke up the first thing I noticed was the pounding in my skull the second was that Silver and I were shackled together. Then I heard a feminine, teasing voice say "Ah, the pretties are up." I looked around for the source of the voice and did not see anyone.

"Up here darlings. "We looked up. I then rolled my eyes "Oh, goody," I said "a batty bat as a cellmate."

"Now dear sarcasm is as unappealing as that ridiculous topknot on your head my name is Rouge the bat," Rouge grinned "now have that odd male hedgehog friend of yours wake up." I poked Silver in the side until he woke up I told him in a whisper "our cellmate is not only a bat but named Rouge the bat, she wants to talk to you Silver said "Ok." then he stood up and broke the shackles.

I slowly pounded my head against the wall when will he learn? I wondered. Rouge winked at me and said " Don't worry dear I already disabled the camera." She then whispered into silvers ear and I only heard this by grace of my catlike hearing. I was not eavesdropping, right? Anyway Rouge whispered " So Silver, you like Blaze don't you? Anyway you have to tell her take her to a town on a date or café or something. I am what the british would describe me as if I was on the street no better than I should be I am a trained cat burglar and on the east wall there is a bug I am going to go off talking loud enough to be easily heard and I want you to creep over to the wall and five minutes after I start talking yell into the bug, that so we can break out so here I go."

then Rouge was off talking about makeup hair how topknots were ridiculous etc... as she was talking I sauntered over to Silver and said "You like me huh? Well I'm surprised." Silver blushed and said "How do you think that se knew our names?" I laughed genuinely amused " You sleep talk, you were talking about us."

Silver asked "What did I say?" I laughed again " You talked about marriage and I heard what Rouge said to you." Then I started laughing and couldn't stop then I felt Silver pick me up and kiss me. I immediately stopped laughing stunned.

Rouge kicked silver in the head and said "I have been talking for six minutes my throat is getting sore." silver grinned sheepishly and yelled a sufficiently loud and dirty curse into the bug then he made the bug explode.

Rouge chuckled then clapped "Good job Silv I am impressed." she then took out six laser katanas Silver asked "Nice swords, but how did you smuggle them in?" Rouge grinned and said "Where don't they search a girl?" Silver immediately dropped his. Rouge asked me "Is he always so obtuse?" I said "Nope just naive," to Silver I said " they are collapsable so they look like dice, she probably smuggled them in for dice games."

Rouge winked "Right again Blaze." Silver said " Come on lets get going!" He then made the wall to the outside explode. Rouge raised one eyebrow "Does he always do that? Anyways, ta ta kids." she then jumped out the newly opened wall, opened her wings, and flew off. "Batty bat." I muttered "Oh, yay, fun" I had just noticed forty battalions of robots with very large guns headed our way I also found out that we were on the top of a sixty-five story building "Yay, again." I said.

I told Silver "Robots coming our way, three clicks, coming fast, get down, and get ready. Oh and don't start without me I'll be taking the stairs." I grinned and without elaborating ran out into the hall and made for the stairwell and just as I hoped, the stairs were gone. Without hesitation I summoned a cloud of fire around myself and dove through the middle of the stairwell and dove towards the ground floor and, oh goody! A robot at the bottom for a cushy landing as I used my fire to propel myself to the bottom faster. I quickly righted myself so my feet would hit the robot first. As I sped to the robot I noticed my waist coat turn peach trimmed in gold and purple fire engulf my hands. When I hit the robot it immediately turned to magma. I then sprinted out to help Silver fight the robots.

Silver stopped beating the s**t out of a robot long enough to gawp at my new appearance. "Nice Blaze, did you know that your eyes are on fire?" "No Silver, I don't notice when I have my head on fire!" After that friendly exchange we scrapped metal in copiable silence except for certain casual exchanges such as "Wow! I didn't know robots came that big!" and "Two ton behemoth on your left." once we finished scrapping metal. We got clear of the wreckage Silver said "Hey Blaze, you look normal now." I heard the creaking of metal I turned around there its head half melted and missing an arm it said "Primary directive hedgehog." It then shot silver and he collapsed, blood flowing from his head the robot shot silver again and he was engulfed in an orb and the orb simply disappeared with silver in it.

I knelt to the ground, sobbing. I saw the robot coming to eliminate me as well. I was, in my grief, powerless to stop it. The robot held its gun to my head and pulled the trigger and


End file.
